Halloween Treat
by FuckingWay
Summary: PWP FRERARD  "Queria, nesta noite, pelo menos um olhar. Um olhar já lhe faria o aniversariante mais feliz da história de todos os Halloweens."


**N/A: **Olá! Esta aqui é uma fic **SLASH** então se você não gosta de dois homens juntos, não leia. Não quero nem ver sua cara de reprovação, ok? Aliás, esta aqui é uma **NC-17, **ou seja, além de dois homens juntos está descrito o sexo entre eles. Então para sua sanidade mental, querido hater, fuja daqui lol.

Mas para você, pessoa lindimais que adora, é slasher de coração, eu espero que você goste MUITO, tá? Aprecie a leitura! :3**  
><strong>

**-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx**

**Halloween Treat  
><strong>

**Capítulo Único**

Frank respirou profundamente ao visualizar a um palmo de distância a porta de madeira polida da casa dos Way. O familiar número trinta e três brilhava reluzente na parede de tijolos avermelhados e o felpudo tapete de boas vindas contrastava com seu all star branco. Nada parecia fora do normal a não ser seu estômago que insistia em dar inconvenientes voltas ansiosas. Mas não era, definitivamente, a primeira vez que estava ali. Visitava aquela casa no mínimo quatro vezes por semana desde os onze anos e naquele maravilhoso trinta e um de Outubro o pequeno completava seus merecidos dezesseis anos, ou seja, passava mais tempo naquela casa do na própria. E naqueles dias o motivo para seu nervosismo não o perturbava por estar no mesmo recinto, então visitar seu melhor amigo era apenas um fato corriqueiro e divertido; nada de calafrios, coração disparado ou mãos suando. Só que, infelizmente ou felizmente, hoje era sábado à noite e o irmão mais velho de Michael estava logo atrás da porta fechada que encarava fixamente pelo menos há dez minutos, o que era sinônimo de um Frank Iero extremamente nervoso e agitado.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tentando uma espécie de meditação, e em seguida curvou-se para o lado para conseguir visualizar a própria imagem refletida na janela; que felizmente estava com a cortina fechada. Sua franja estava ok, assim como a maquiagem que havia feito para parecer mais pálido. Estava completamente vestido de branco, exceto sua luva de pelica que era em tom rosado, e a máscara cirúrgica que vestia pendia em seu pescoço sobre o suéter. Havia pensado seriamente em vestir-se, como sempre, de Frankenstein, mas por algum motivo, que tinha olhos verdes e um belo par de coxas, tinha resolvido abandoná-la por algo mais sexy.

E enfermeiro lhe parecia algo muito mais provocante do que pregos falsos enfincados em seu pescoço. Queria, nesta noite, pelo menos um olhar. Um olhar já lhe faria o aniversariante mais feliz da história de todos osHalloweens.

Fique calmo. Está tudo bem. O pequeno pensou antes de estender o braço e, repuxando com força o piercinglocalizado no canto de seu lábio inferior, apertou a campainha; ouvindo o alto barulho que a mesma emanava dentro da casa. Seu coração deu um salto, mas o garoto permaneceu com a mesma expressão séria. Por mais que se sentisse um completo idiota por se afetar tanto por causa de alguém que nem ao menos o via como um possível caso, mas o melhor amigo de seu irmão mais novo, não permitia demonstrar o quão vulnerável se sentia. Era escorpiano, afinal de contas, e o orgulho sempre falava mais alto quando se encontrava em situações em que se sentia acuado ou fragilizado.

A porta se abriu e Frank visualizou o sorriso materno de Kate, a governanta dos Way, direcionado a si. A senhora de meia idade já estava acostumada com a sua presença corriqueira então não se assustou ao receber um apertado abraço ao invés de um curto e direto "olá" e o correspondeu com uma curta risada.

- Feliz aniversário, Senhor Iero! – disse, alegremente, assim que eles se olharam. – Que você crie juízo e pare de aparecer com uma nova tatuagem todas as vezes que vem aqui!

- Muito obrigado, Kate. Mas a segunda parte de sua felicitação eu temo não conseguir realizar. – Frank fingiu uma expressão desolada e a governanta balançou a cabeça negativamente mesmo que sorrisse. – Pense que sou uma folha em branco, pronto para ser rabiscado e pintado para me tornar uma—

- Obra de arte. – Completou uma voz conhecida no fim da escadaria mais a frente.

Frank ergueu a cabeça para visualizar a figura alta e esguia de Gerard. Este mantinha seu costumeiro sorriso, em que seus lábios finos curvavam-se levemente para o lado, e seus incríveis olhos verdes estavam ainda mais destacados pelo discreto lápis preto que os delineava. Seus ombros largos estavam evidenciados pela jaqueta escura justa ao corpo, onde uma pequena estrela dourada de xerife reluzia a luz da sala, e seu pescoço pálido estava parcialmente oculto por uma bandana vermelha. A camiseta preta evidenciava ainda mais o seu tom de pele claro e suas coxas bem feitas estavam maravilhosamente ocultas por uma calça jeans negra que lhe servia como uma segunda pele. Assim que o rapaz caminhava lentamente em direção à governanta e Frank, o menor notou que algumas mechas dos fios escuros de Gerard caiam sobre um de seus hipnotizantes olhos, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais atraente. Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão incrivelmente irresistível sem qualquer tipo de esforço?

Aliás, deveria ter vindo de bandido ao invés de enfermeiro. Assim seria preso e algemado, trancafiado em um cubículo escuro a noite toda com o xerife Way da cidade de New Jersey...

- Parabéns, boneca. – disse Gerard, retirando-o de seus pensamentos deveras sexuais. – Que você continue a ser esta obra de arte.

O menor entreabriu os lábios avermelhados para agradecer com as bochechas corando fortemente, um tanto aéreo com os olhos verdes perfurando os seus, mas outra vez foi interrompido; agora por outra voz conhecida.

- Gerard, você não tem vergonha de praticar pedofilia? – exclamou Michael ao se aproximar com a testa franzida. Aproximou-se do pequeno amigo e passou um dos braços compridos ao redor de seus ombros para puxá-lo para perto, como se o protegesse do irmão. – Você já tem vinte e um anos, por favor.

O mais velho dos Way deu uma curta risada ao revirar os olhos e aproximou-se da governanta para rodear a cintura da velha senhora de forma galante.

- Você não acha que Frank está crescido o suficiente para saber se pode ou não ser revistado pelo xerife, Kate? – disse, ao arquear as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

Frank sentiu vontade de responder que estava preparado para ser mais do que apenas revistado, mas Kate deu um suave tapa na nuca de Gerard fazendo-o exibir uma falsa expressão desolada.

- Gerard Arthur, vamos maneirar com as piadinhas? – ela disse, um tanto quanto divertida. – Aliás, acho melhor vocês irem. Senão não restarão doces para vocês!

Kate logo abriu a porta e os três garotos saíram em direção à rua que estava quase completamente entregue à penumbra da noite. Havia várias casas enfeitadas com abóboras iluminadas em seu interior por velas e bexigas brancas representando fantasmas e este cenário arrancou de Frank um sorriso; era apaixonado por aquele dia, não só por ser seu aniversário, mas por todas as decorações e fantasias. O grupo caminhou tranquilamente pela calçada, desviando de algumas crianças que corriam com seus caldeirões de plástico cheios de balas e pirulitos, e Gerard aproveitou que o irmão estava distraído para checar o menor; decidindo que estava fora de si por não ter reparado antes no quanto aquele pequeno Iero era gostoso. Tinha sorte de que aquela noite seria a oportunidade perfeita para poder provar o gosto daqueles lábios avermelhados que pareciam ainda mais provocativos com a pouca luminosidade da rua.

Após alguns minutos os três encontravam-se tocando a campainha de uma das casas que estava extremamente enfeitada para o Halloween e alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu, revelando um garoto de estatura mediana com um enorme chapéu de pirata e um dos olhos azuis ocultos por um tampa olho.

- Hey, hey, marujos! Sejam bem-vindos! – Disse Robert com sua alegria bêbada ao estender uma de suas mãos que estava oculta por um gancho. Ao reparar que Gerard estava fantasiado de xerife, retirou a espada de um dos bolsos mirando-a em direção ao mesmo. – E você andará na prancha se não se comportar, Way! Aqui só reinam os mau feitores.

- Sai para lá, McCracken! – Quinn empurrou o garoto para o lado e surgiu fantasiado de Zorro; seus olhos verdes emoldurados pela máscara negra. O loiro segurou a capa e bateu um dos pés no chão, retirando com a mão livre uma rosa do bolso traseiro da calça escura para jogá-la sobre Frank. – Felicitaciones de cumpleaños! – Completou de forma dramática.

- Quem vê, pensa que sabe falar espanhol... – Retrucou Gerard ao revirar os olhos com um sorriso ao adentrar na casa dos amigos seguido pelo irmão mais novo e Frank.

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram. Nosso jogo de verdade ou desafio ficará muito mais interessante! – Exclamou Jepharee que estava sentado folgadamente no sofá. Sobre a mesinha de centro havia vários copinhos vermelhos de plástico vazios e o garoto, vestido de Corvo, estendeu um dos braços para alcançar a garrafa da Red Label que descansava intocada sobre a mesma. – Se acomodem no círculo!

Gerard afastou-se do irmão e de Frank, pois sabia que se sentasse ao lado do menor suas chances de algum tipo de desafio com ele seria nula. Acomodou-se ao lado de Jeph, espremido entre o garoto e Ville, vestido de Drácula, e sorriu acenando para todos os presentes. Aquela noite definitivamente seria interessante.

- Mas antes de começar. – Alicia exclamou empolgada, fazendo o grupo voltar à atenção a ela. – Todos nós temos que virar três copinhos de Vodka só para dar aquele gostinho, não é?

Frank pareceu relutar um pouco, mas assim que o copinho vermelho foi praticamente forçado em sua mão, cheio do líquido incolor, e o pequeno notou o olhar felino que Gerard lhe dava do outro lado do círculo a idéia lhe pareceu muito mais interessante. E controlando-se para não engasgar com a sensação de queimação do líquido escorregando por sua garganta, tomou os três copos de uma vez; sentindo-se momentaneamente tonto. Piscou os olhos esverdeados lentamente pela vertigem e respirou fundo, esfregando as mãos contra as coxas cobertas pela calça branca. Queria que aquela noite fosse inesquecível e se esforçaria ao máximo, custando o que custasse.

Após algumas rodadas e vários desafios deveras sexuais, Gerard sentia-se frustrado por nem ao menos ter participado ativamente do jogo. A roda era muito grande, então a chance de a garrafa cair na direção dele e de Frank ao mesmo tempo era quase nula. Com um suspiro resignado Way sorveu rapidamente do quarto copo de bebida que preenchia durante aquela rodada onde todos assistiam Alicia sentada no colo de Michael enquanto simulava um Streep tease. Assim que o irmão já estava com as bochechas em um tom próximo ao arroxeado e havia agarrado a garota com tanta força que os dois estavam praticamente se fundindo ao chão, Robert resolveu dar continuidade ao jogo e a garrafa girou algumas vezes até apontar para o próprio e para Frank.

- Mas vejam só. Está na hora de brincarmos com o nosso aniversariante! – Exclamou Bert de forma animada e fez com que a roda gritasse de forma eufórica, arrancando uma risada de Frank que tinha seus olhos esverdeados brilhando mais do que o normal pela bebida. – Verdade ou desafio, Iero?

Frank repuxou o piercing de forma ansiosa e evitou encarar os olhos penetrantes de Gerard que o observavam do outro lado da roda com expectativa. Não estava tão bêbado ao ponto de pedir "verdade", pois sabia que Robert era a pessoa perfeita para fazer perguntas constrangedoras que definitivamente não gostaria de responder em público e o máximo que aconteceria se pedisse "desafio" era ter que pegar alguém que estava ali presente então a segunda opção lhe parecia muito mais atraente.

- Desafio. – Respondeu com sua voz grossa virando o rosto para finalmente encarar Gerard quase provocantemente; suas sobrancelhas erguidas. – Estou afim de ação hoje, McCracken. O que é que você me manda?

- Mas não é que nosso pequeno mascote fez dezesseis anos e ficou atirado? – Caçoou Bert ao rir com a roda que parecia empolgada com o desafio que o garoto proporia. O de olhos azuis sorriu malicioso e deu um olhar de esguelha para Quinn que parecia partilhar de sua idéia. – Na realidade, isso será muito mais um presente do que um desafio. E como nosso amigo Gerard resolveu vir de Xerife vou aproveitar esta idéia para o que tenho a propor. – Bert fez uma pausa dramática e Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Aliás, Gerard, levante-se e, por gentileza, fique de frente para aquela parede, sim?

Frank pareceu não compreender e, confuso, observou o mais velho dos Way se levantando com a testa franzida ao andar em direção a parede próxima; os presentes acompanhando-o com o olhar de forma curiosa.

- Okay, e agora? – Gerard resmungou ao inclinar levemente a cabeça para olhar Bert com um enorme sorriso ao olhá-lo da roda.

- Espalme as mãos na parede. Isso. – O de olhos azuis voltou a encarar Frank e lhe piscou um dos olhos maliciosamente. – Meu desafio é o nosso gostoso enfermeiro revistar o xerife da New Jersey. Não podemos permitir que ele entre aqui e acabe com o nosso clã de malfeitores, não é mesmo? Suspeito que ele tenha trazido algum tipo de arma perigosa para nos aniquilar! – Finalizou o teatrinho fingindo uma expressão amedrontada.

O menor arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco assim que ouviu os gritos dos amigos mandando-o levantar-se para cumprir o desafio que lhe era destinado. Assim que o fez, evitou encarar os olhos verdes que estavam fixos em sua direção e caminhou a passos lentos até Gerard. Mordiscou os lábios e permitiu que o álcool que havia tomado inebriasse seus sentidos assim que se posicionou atrás do garoto. Deu um sorriso de canto assim que retirava as luvas de pelica, pois sabia que elas apenas iriam atrapalhar o toque pelo corpo do garoto que tanto desejava, e aproximou-se; seus corpos quase se roçando.

Uma de suas mãos escorregou até os fios negros e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se com força contra os mesmos para puxá-los para trás, fazendo com que a nuca do maior se apoiasse em seu ombro. Seus lábios bem feitos posicionaram-se no ouvido do outro e conforme sua mão livre segurava com firmeza a lateral do quadril de Gerard, Frank se pronunciou; fazendo com que só Gerard o ouvisse.

- Quer dizer que eu finalmente vou poder puni-lo por ter sido um garoto mal? – Sussurrou com sua voz grossa, percebendo os pêlos dos braços do outro se eriçarem prontamente. – Você deveria ter reparado antes no melhor amigo do seu irmãozinho e eu vou te mostrar porque.

Gerard não pôde responder e sufocou um ofego assim que seu corpo foi prontamente empurrado com força contra a parede, suas mãos espalmadas sobre a superfície esbranquiçada impedindo que seu rosto se chocasse contra a mesma. O corpo de Frank foi deliciosamente pressionado contra o seu e as mãos firmes agarraram seus quadris, deslizando de forma desejosa e lenta desde a parte lateral de suas coxas até a parte interna; os dedos do outro se pressionando provocantemente contra sua virilha para arrancar-lhe, finalmente, um ofego. A respiração de Frank chocava-se contra o seu pescoço e Gerard fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo todo estremecer com os toques lascivos do outro por seu corpo.

O menor desceu novamente as mãos pela parte frontal das coxas bem feitas e apertou-as com vontade como havia tantas vezes sonhado fazer. Suas unhas curtas arranharam com força o tecido da jeans escura e Frank afastou-se de leve apenas para curvar o corpo para frente vagarosamente, lambendo os lábios de forma provocante conforme apoiava a lateral do rosto nas costas largas de Gerard.

- Abre as pernas, Way. – Sussurrou de forma maliciosa e observou as mesmas se separarem prontamente, fazendo-o rir baixinho lascivamente. – Você é um bom garoto xerife, vou te recompensar por isso.

Suas mãos se posicionaram na parte interna das panturrilhas de Gerard e deslizaram-se provocantemente para cima, apertando cada parte das coxas que tanto almejava de forma firme. Assim que estavam próximas o suficiente da virilha do mais alto, Frank desviou uma das mãos fazendo com que esta segurasse seu quadril e a outra continuasse a subir perigosamente. Gerard estremeceu com o toque e o menor exibiu um sorriso satisfeito assim que conseguiu arrancar-lhe um baixo, e sexy, gemido por dedilhar as pontas dos dedos sobre o membro bem delineado na calça apertada.

Frank ficou na ponta dos pés e aproveitando a oportunidade de estar tão perto do outro garoto posicionou os lábios em seu pescoço pálido, sentindo-se completamente inebriado pela deliciosa combinação de colônia masculina com nicotina. Mordeu-lhe lentamente o lóbulo da orelha, sentindo-se tomado pelo desejo de tocá-lo.

- Vire de frente para mim, Way. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Gerard se virou de forma lenta e assim que finalmente estavam frente a frente, Frank pôde notar que os olhos verdes por quem tanto era hipnotizado brilhavam de uma forma completamente diferente da qual já tinha visto; luxúria misturando-se com voracidade. Por alguns segundos os dois apenas se encararam, seus olhos travando uma violenta batalha em demonstrar o quanto sentiam-se irresistivelmente atraídos um pelo outro. O menor lhe deu um falso sorriso inocente ao repuxar o piercing de forma maliciosa e Gerard fechou os olhos ao respirar fundo, tentando de todas as formas controlar o furioso desejo que dominava seu corpo e mente de uma forma quase assustadora. Como impedir a vontade avassaladora de beijá-lo e sentir aquele corpo quente contra o seu? A cena em pensamento já lhe deixava fora de si e aqueles toques por seu corpo levavam-no à total insanidade...

Frank espalmou as mãos no peitoral do maior e deslizou-as, sem quebrar o contato visual, até seu abdômen. Sem nem ao menos pensar em pedir permissão puxou levemente a barra da camisa escura que o outro usava, apenas para que suas mãos pudessem finalmente ter acesso a pele que tanto almejava tocar. O choque do calor da mesma contra suas mãos fez com que um ofego sôfrego escapasse por seus lábios e Gerard estremeceu sob seu toque; suas mãos espalmando-se com força contra a parede atrás de si para que conseguisse permanecer de pé. Arranhou a pele imaculada com vontade e apertou-lhe o quadril desejosamente, contendo a vontade de chocá-lo contra o próprio.

Lambeu os lábios em antecipação e voltou a descer ainda mais as mãos, apertando-lhe as coxas mais uma vez de forma ainda mais lasciva. Seu descontrole pelo desejo era óbvio e assim que Frank notou que se continuasse a tocar Gerard os dois iriam muito mais além do que apenas se encarar, afastou-se com a respiração desregulada; os olhos verdes de Gerard conectando-se contra os seus como um imã, quase o convencendo a voltar a tocá-lo agora com mais firmeza.

- Missão cumprida, Senhor McCracken. – Frank disse alto ao virar-se de costas para Gerard, evitando cair na tentação de agarrá-lo. – O mal feitor não parece estar com nenhum objeto que possa causar algum dano aos senhores!

O grupo parecia petrificado ao encarar os dois e Bert apenas deu um silencioso aceno com a cabeça em concordância enquanto seus lábios permaneciam entreabertos. Gerard arfou, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior ao perceber o tamanho da excitação que acometia todo seu corpo e fixou o olhar nas costas de Frank a alguns passos de distância pensando que se todas aquelas pessoas não estivessem ali com certeza puxaria-o de volta para terminar o que havia começado.

Alguns segundos depois o menor virou o corpo e saiu a passos largos em direção ao corredor que dava acesso aos banheiros. E Gerard, sem nem pensar duas vezes ou sequer se importar que o grupo ainda continuava a observá-lo em estado de torpor pela cena que haviam presenciado, fez o mesmo caminho que o outro para segui-lo. Ao observar Frank entrar no banheiro, adiantou-se e colocou o braço no vão entre a porta e o batente para impedir que o menor a fechasse. O pequeno pareceu surpreso e antes que fosse repreendido, Gerard empurrou a porta com força fazendo com que o outro desse alguns passos para trás para permitir que entrasse no recinto. Com um rápido gesto fechou a porta com força e de forma arfante encarou Frank, que parecia estar no mesmo estado de excitação que o próprio.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo novamente sentiu-se sendo empurrado conforme suas costas se chocavam contra a superfície amadeirada, um ofego alto escapando de sua boca assim que os macios lábios avermelhados chocaram-se com urgência contra os seus.

A língua de Frank invadiu sua boca com urgência e Gerard correspondeu o beijo a altura, arrancando gemidos do menor assim que suas mãos espalmaram-se nas laterais de seu quadril para poder puxá-lo com força contra o seu próprio; os dois ondulando-se sensualmente um contra o outro para causar uma deliciosa fricção entre seus membros pulsantes pelo desejo por mais contato. Gerard desencostou-se momentaneamente da porta assim que Frank o puxou com firmeza e o auxiliou conforme estendia os braços para trás enquanto o menor retirava-lhe a jaqueta de forma ansiosa sem quebrar o contato lascivo de suas bocas movimentando-se juntas em um beijo forte, porém sensual; suas línguas enrolando-se com urgência uma contra a outra.

Assim que seu pulmão clamou por oxigênio, Gerard sugou de forma provocante a argolinha prateada que circuncidava o lábio inferior bem feito de Frank e um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios assim que o pequeno arfou pelo ato. O menor aproveitou a quebra de contato de suas bocas para retirar mais uma peça de roupa do outro e prendeu um baixo gemido ao ver a pele pálida do mais alto tão próxima a seu toque, aproximando a boca ansiosamente de seu pescoço para sugar-lhe a pele com vontade; satisfazendo o próprio desejo de marcar cada ponto da pele imaculada que tanto almejava. Suas mãos vagaram por suas laterais e arranharam-lhe o abdômen, deslizando-se rapidamente para desfazer com pressa o cinto que Gerard vestia; os ofegos do mesmo soando como uma música extremamente excitante a seus ouvidos.

Frank mordeu a pele do pescoço de Gerard e a lambeu conforme abaixava o corpo lentamente em sua frente; as mãos posicionadas na lateral de seus quadris como apoio. Ajoelhou-se contra o chão de piso frio e roçou os lábios pela pele do abdômen do mais alto, sentindo-o estremecer e levar prontamente uma das mãos para entrelaçar os dedos contra seus fios; fazendo-o ofegar alto pelo contato. Finalmente retirou-lhe a calça, com certa dificuldade pela mesma ser apertada, e permitiu-se por um momento admirar o corpo de Gerard; sua excitação atingindo um ponto perigoso, o desejo possuindo-o por completo pela visão das coxas pálidas de Gerard delineadas por uma tentadora boxer brief preta que não mais ocultava seu membro ereto. O pequeno lambeu os lábios de forma lasciva e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os verdes encarando-o com uma profundidade quase violenta. Ali estava o garoto que tanto queria e faria o possível para enlouquecê-lo.

Voltou a baixar o olhar e aproximou os lábios entreabertos do fino tecido da boxer, roçando a língua contra o membro de Gerard para provocá-lo. O outro deu um gemido sufocado e apertou com mais força os fios de Frank conforme o mesmo repetia o ato agora em movimentos circulares para fazê-lo atingir um completo estágio de insanidade. Quando Gerard pensou que gritaria de agonia por necessitar intensamente de um contato mais direto, Frank finalmente retirou-lhe a boxer, envolvendo-o em sua mão firmemente para sugar-lhe apenas a glande; sua língua voltando a movimentar-se deliciosamente em movimentos circulares. Gerard gemeu alto e forçou-se a olhar para os movimentos que o pequeno fazia, achando a cena ainda mais excitante pelas expressões de prazer que ele exibia cada vez que sugava e lambia seu membro.

O mais velho gemeu alto, sentindo o coração disparado contra o peito e um incrível calor subir por sua nuca, fazendo-o ficar completamente desorientado assim que Frank colocou-o completamente dentro da boca; sugando-o de forma firme e contínua conforme seus lábios bem feitos subiam e desciam. Sentia-se no paraíso ao sentir a boca delicada o envolvendo conforme sua língua ágil o provocava e era maravilhosa a sensação de ser completamente possuído pelo desejo e a luxúria. Mas não era assim que queria que as coisas terminassem.

Com um autocontrole que Gerard não sabia de onde havia surgido, o maior puxou com mais força os fios de Frank para indicar que queria que ele parasse. O outro ergueu o olhar de forma confusa, mas ao visualizar os olhos verdes demonstrando-se tão ou mais intensos do que antes entendeu que não havia nada de errado e assistiu Gerard também ajoelhar-se em sua frente, prontamente tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso. Suas línguas enroscaram-se com desejo e Gerard apenas separou suas bocas por alguns segundos para conseguir retirar o suéter que o menor vestia, voltando a conectar suas bocas em um beijo ainda mais voraz. Deslizou os dedos com urgência pelos botões da camisa branca para desfazê-los e fez com que a mesma deslizasse pelos ombros largos de Frank; um gemido alto preenchendo suas bocas mutuamente assim que suas peles se encostaram.

Gerard espalmou uma das mãos sobre o peito amorenado de Frank e fez com que ele se curvasse para trás até finalmente deitar-se contra o chão; seu corpo logo ficando por cima do mesmo ainda sem quebrar o contato intenso de suas bocas. Deslizou com vontade as mãos pelo corpo do menor e finalmente retirou-lhe a calça e em seguida aboxer com pressa; choramingos escapando de seus lábios pela falta de contato. O menor levou uma das mãos até sua nuca e puxou-a para que seus lábios se posicionassem eu seu ouvido; sua voz rasgada pelo desejo fazendo com que Gerard sentisse um espasmo tomando conta de seu corpo.

- Eu quero que você me foda, Way. – ele sussurrou entre um gemido sensual, conforme entreabria as pernas para posicioná-las ao redor da cintura de Gerard.

O maior balançou a cabeça positivamente assim que espalmava uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça de Frank para ter algum suporte para seus movimentos e com a mão livre guiou o membro ereto até sua entrada; mordiscando o lábio inferior com força pelo prazer prévio tomando conta de seu corpo. O pequeno arfou, rapidamente arranhando as costas pálidas com força ao apertar as coxas contra os quadris de Gerard para fazê-lo se movimentar com mais firmeza; seus olhos esverdeados permanecendo abertos para poder visualizar a hipnotizante visão do rosto de Gerard oculto por longos fios negros e seus lábios finos entreabertos em prazer conforme ele finalmente investia com força contra si.

Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios avermelhados e Frank repuxou com força o piercing prateado conforme sentia os movimentos intensos de vai e vem que Gerard executava dentro de si. Suas unhas curtas faziam vergões cada vez mais escuros contra a pele pálida e seus movimentos se confundiam conforme tornavam-se cada vez mais intensos; os gemidos dos dois garotos ecoando contra as paredes de azulejo do banheiro. Quando o maior acertou seu ponto máximo de prazer, Frank gritou seu nome com uma intensa expressão de prazer ao sentir-se extremamente próximo ao orgasmo. Após contínuos movimentos, os dois arquearam seus corpos suados e tomados pela luxúria juntos, derramaram seus prazeres com idênticas expressões de satisfação.

Por alguns segundos os dois permaneceram arfantes e abraçados contra o chão e Gerard movimentou-se primeiro, seu costumeiro sorriso galanteador enfeitando seus lábios finos, e avermelhados pelos beijos intensos, ao observar Frank de perto; seu tronco tendo suporte de sua mão espalmada contra o chão.

- Feliz aniversário de novo, boneca. – Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam assim que Frank sorriu inocentemente; Gerard, agora, tendo consciência de que aquela era sua marca registrada de sedução. – E a partir de hoje faço questão de ser revistado todos os dias de minha humilde existência pagã.

Frank revirou os olhos de forma divertida e ergueu o corpo apenas para alcançar os lábios de Gerard, selando-os longamente antes de olhá-lo nos olhos ao repuxar o piercing enquanto lhe dava um leve sorriso provocante.

- Isso só irá acontecer, Way, se você merecer. – Respondeu com uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas arqueadas de forma bem humorada.

Com sorrisos idênticos os dois se levantaram e recuperaram suas roupas do chão. Assim que estavam completamente vestidos, Gerard puxou Frank pela mão para abraçá-lo; o menor parecendo surpreso com a atitude. O pequeno ergueu o rosto e encarou de baixo os olhos verdes de perto; mergulhando nos mesmos profundamente. Finalmente tinha conseguido o garoto que tanto queria e seu coração pulava de alegria por perceber, naqueles olhos, que a vontade de repetir aquela proximidade era recíproca. Seus lábios selaram-se longamente e Frank abriu um enorme sorriso assim que Gerard entrelaçou suas mãos para que pudessem sair do banheiro juntos.

Assim que a porta se abriu, Gerard e Frank arregalaram os olhos e o grupo de amigos que era liderado por Bert, Quinn e Jeph pareceu constrangido por terem sido descobertos espiando-os.

- Er, estávamos indo até a cozinha sabe—

- Não quero saber, vocês todos estão presos por desacato ao xerife de New Jersey! – Bradou Gerard ao encarar os amigos com uma falsa expressão irritada.

- E eu terei que aplicar umas injeções letais em todos vocês, infelizmente. – Frank completou de forma mórbida ao abrir um sorriso maldoso.

O grupo arregalou os olhos e se dispersou para a sala conforme fugiam e os dois, de mãos dadas, se entreolharam rapidamente, chegando ao mesmo tempo na conclusão de que aquele, definitivamente, tinha sido o melhor Halloween de suas vidas.

**Fim.**

**-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xxv-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx**

**N/A: **Gostaram? Essa aqui foi para comemorar o Halloween em grande estilo, lol. Espero que vocês tenham curtido. Chequem sempre o banheiro nas festas que eu juro que vocês sempre encontrarão casais lindos quanto este e... n, ok. Não esqueça de deixar sua review, sim? Ela é muito importante! :3 MUITO OBRIGADA!

**Um grande nhac,**

**Mari.  
><strong>


End file.
